Desireless
Connue sous le pseudonyme de Desireless, Claudie Fritsh-Mentrop est une chanteuse française qui connait un énorme succès international en 1986 lors de la sortie de son single Voyage, voyage. Biographie Anecdotes/Coin infos *Son site officiel: desireless.net *Son facebook officiel: DESIRELESS *Son compte twitter: @DesirelessClo Discographie 'François (1989, réédité en 2001)' thumb|200px #Qui sommes-nous? #Animal #Hari Om Ramakrishna #Tombée d'une montagne #Dis pourquoi (New age Mix) #Oublie-les, oublie #Les commencements #Ellle est comme les étoiles #Qui peut savoir #John #Dis pourquoi #Voyage, voyage Titres additionels de la réédition de 2001: #Star #Voyage, voyage (maxi version) #John (maxi version) #Qui sommes-nous? (Europe Remix) 'I Love You (1994, réédité en 2001)' thumb|200px #L'amour, l'amour #Bossa fragile #Le retour #I love you #Je crois en toi #Il dort #Les oiseaux arrivent #Où aller #Ouf #Vous #Les escaliers du bal Titres additionels de la réédition de 2001: #Presque sensuelle #S'il pleut #J'ai froid #Il dort (Club Mix) #Il dort (version Live) #I love you (version piano) 'Ses plus grands succès (2003, best of)' thumb|200px #Voyage, voyage #John #Van Gogh #Il dort #Qui sommes-nous? #Bossa fragile #Tombée d'une montagne #L'amour, l'amour #Hari Om Ramakrishna #Je crois en toi #Elle est comme les étoiles #I love you #Dans le jardin d'Eden #Qui peut savoir (Remix) #Le retour #Les escaliers du bal #Voyage, voyage (PWL Remix) 'Un brin de paille (2004)' thumb|200px #Je voudrais dire #Les musiciens #On était d'accord #Impro blues #Voyage, voyage #Feeling groovy #Un brin de paille #Qui es-tu? #Petite prière #Flamenco indien #Il y a des jours #J'ai besoin de toi #Et c'est comme ça #John #Au bout de ma rue #L'amour, l'amour #Love is my way 'More Love & Good Vibrations (2007)' CD 1: More Love & Good Vibrations thumb|200px #Nul ne sait #Dans le jardin d'Eden #Ah! Quel malheur! #La vie est belle #More Love and Good Vibrations #C'est pas la peine #J'ai le droit de dire #Laissez aller #Touloulou #St Petersbourg #Voyage, voyage (International Radio Remix) #Nul ne sait (Florida Sunset Remix) #C'est pas la peine (Desire Club edit) #Dans le jardin d'Eden (RG Infini Mix) CD 2 Bonus: Best of Acoustique Le CD bonus reprend toutes les chansons de l'album Un brin de paille exceptée Impro Blues. 'Le Petit Bisou (2007, en duo avec Mic-Eco)' thumb|200px #Le Petit Bisou #La Chanson Des Filles #El Gringo #Un Grand Zigoto #Il Est Fragile #L'amour, C'est Quoi? #J'irai Chercher De L'eau #Si Je Ne Veux Pas De Si #Tu Me Manques #J'me Sens Bien #Des Voyages Et Des Voyages #J'ai Fait Le Tour #Comme Ensorcelée #J'suis Vraiment Con #Je Donnerai Ma Voix #Tout Doucement #Il y a #Seule Et En Altitude #Mes P'tites Rengaines #Sonate Pour Ma Bouche #Petit Pharaon #Y'a Quelqu'un 'L'expérience Humaine (2011)' thumb|200px #L'expérience humaine #Tes voyages me voyagent #Le Livre des visages #Sacapouette #Faudrait qu'je parte au Brésil #L'expérience humaine (Remix Club) 'L'Œuf du Dragon (2012)' thumb|200px|Picture: Benjamin Brolet Artwork: Hann Reverdy "L'Oeuf Du Dragon est un projet artistique réunissant la chanteuse Desireless, pop star et icône des années 80 (Voyage voyage, John...) et Operation Of The Sun (Antoine Aurech), guitariste et producteur de musique électronique. Autour du thème de l'eau et de la lumière, le duo propose un premier EP énergique et un show live." #Sertão #Le Sel Sur Tes Mains (feat. Cheerleader 69) #Joue #Uchronia 2012 #Sertão (Remix by Oil 10) #Joue (Remix by Stolearm) #Le Sel Sur Tes Mains (Remix by Dekad) Galerie Desireless 2.jpg Desireless 3.jpg Desireless 4.jpg Desireless 5.jpg Desireless 6.jpg Desireless 7.jpg Desireless 8.jpg Desireless 9.jpg En concert: Desireless & Antoine Aureche 1.jpg|avec Antoine Aureche Desireless & Antoine Aureche 2.jpg|avec Antoine Aureche Clips Vidéos François thumb|left|270 px|Qui sommes-nous? - Desirelessthumb|right|270 px|John - Desireless thumb|left|270px|Voyage, voyage - Desireless L'expérience Humaine thumb|left|270 px|Tes voyages me voyagent - Léopold Nord et Eux et Desirelessthumb|right|270 px|L'expérience Humaine - Desireless Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins